


Mornings Like This

by eightminutes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Slightly Modern AU, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightminutes/pseuds/eightminutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has his face half buried into the pillow, his legs curled up. “Dunno." One hand comes up to press the pillow closer. “Smells like you. Kinda turns me on." Oh, so it’s that kind of a morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Like This

Erwin doesn’t expect to wake up with the floor a lot closer than he remembered. It takes him a few seconds, and the blood rush-induced nausea for him to realize he’s probably hanging a scant few inches off the ground. He reaches an arm back to where he thinks his nightstand is and pushes up, knocking his reading glasses off the table in his effort. 

Next to him, Levi shifts a bit, pulling the blanket closer. 

Oh.

It’s a sight that’s going to take a bit getting used to, after weeks of them darting around the bush and sending each other flirtatious messages (not too flirtatious though, since Erwin was pretty sure Hange had managed to hack into the email system, and probably both of their cell phones). Despite the… unorthodox beginning (Hange claims that Levi wasn’t exactly that drunk when he’d called Erwin in the middle of the night, though how Hange had managed to get his normally straight collared assistant to a bar remains a mystery), Levi looked perfectly comfortable in his bed.

More comfortable anyways than Erwin, who has only the few inches Levi hasn’t manage to take over. 

As light as he could, Erwin presses his palm against Levi’s back and nudges him back across the bed. Before he could move him more than an inch, the other stirs and glares back at him harder than should be possible on a Saturday morning.

"Good morning sunshine," Erwin says effortlessly.

Levi blinks back at him, suddenly realizing where they both were, and the scowl softens. Erwin’s come to realize that Levi doesn’t really smile. When he’s amused, the right corner of his lips quirk up, and when he’s happy about something, the corners of his eyes crinkle. Erwin’s familiar with all manners of Levi’s frowns, and this one looks positively radiant.

"Oh," Levi says, scooting back to Erwin, unfortunately for the other who was still on the cusp of tumbling over, “Hey." Levi looks so content though that Erwin just wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer. 

"Hey to you too bed hog," Erwin says lightly, nodding towards the other side of the bed, empty except for one of Levi’s arm sprawled across, staking its claim. Levi looks over and has the decency to look a bit abashed.

"…that’s not completely my fault," Levi says after a few moments. “Pretty sure I couldn’t push your fat ass over if you hadn’t let me."

That was a pretty good point, so Erwin concedes. “I was a few inches away from a bloody nose this morning." 

Levi huffs and glares back, but doesn’t fight it when Erwin pushes him across the bed.

"Do you always do this?" Erwin asks, propping his head up on an arm. 

Levi turns over so he’s on his back, staring at the ceiling. “Don’t know. I’ve never woken up in anyone else’s bed before."

Erwin’s glad that Levi’s not looking at him because that sends something fierce tumbling in his chest. He prays he doesn’t say something stupid. 

"That’s good. I wouldn’t want you to."

Levi’s looks him over, and Erwin feels like he’s been judged and deemed a lost cause. Alright, time to get out of bed. Erwin makes a show of yawning and stretching to cover up.

"Planning on staying in bed?" Erwin asks, trying to restart on a better conversation topic. 

Levi shrugs, turning to face Erwin completely. He has his face half buried into the pillow, his legs curled up. “Dunno." One hand comes up to press the pillow closer. “Smells like you. Kinda turns me on."

Oh, so it’s that kind of a morning.

At least Erwin’s comfortable with the path the conversation’s taken. He places a hand next to Levi’s head on the pillow, leaning down with his body half over other’s. “Yeah?"

Levi thinks of making a show of it, of getting off with his face buried in Erwin’s pillow, his hand wrapped around the sheets and jerking himself off. He’s pretty sure Erwin would get off to it too. But Levi’s learned long ago that he doesn’t have to put on such pretty displays to get Erwin to like him. “Yeah, wanna do something about it?"

Erwin pushes on a shoulder until Levi’s flat on his back, his own body weight hovering just above. By now he’s realized that Levi hates morning kisses before anyone’s brushed their teeth. But Erwin doesn’t hold back from nipping along his jaw, down his neck, tongue tracing along his collarbones and sucking hard enough that Levi wants to reach down and press between his leg. He barely holds off, instead pressing on Erwin’s shoulder to urge him to go lower. 

Erwin hums delightedly, pausing over his chest to brush his lips across where Levi’s heart beats erratically, more so when he slides a hand beneath the sheets and grips Levi’s hip. He looks up through his lashes, and sees Levi chewing on his bottom lip, trying for his usual disinterested demeanor.

"You know, you can always tell me where you want me to go," Erwin says, raising an eyebrow. 

Levi huffs, a little shaky. “You mean you still need pointers old man?"

Erwin’s not about to rise to the bait, and brings his head lower, kissing Levi’s waist through the sheets. He mouths along Levi’s ribs, and he knows from the squirming that these touches through a layer of cloth are doing nothing for him. He pulls both hands above the sheet and grips Levi’s hips hard to stop the squirming. Levi glares daggers at him.

Erwin’s pretty impressed at how hard Levi is, the bulge showing prominently through the sheets. He moves his hands to either side of Levi’s hips, pulling the sheet tight over the growing erection. 

Levi nearly knees him in the face in frustration. “Fuck off if you’re not going to do something!"

Erwin licks his lips, and that’s all the warning he gives before plunging his head down and mouthing his cock through the fabric. Levi’s nearly bent double, keening as Erwin mercilessly sucks the tip. Erwin pulls off before Levi can get much out of it, tsking at the wet mark. 

Levi’s pretty sure Erwin’s got dozens of murders on his hands if his blowjob technique was anything to go by. Who the fuck starts off that hard? He’s going to die of an aneurysm by the time Erwin’s through.

Erwin catches one of Levi’s feet that are now kicking at him in annoyance, pressing a kiss to his insole. There’s really not a part of Levi that Erwin doesn’t want to kiss. He gives his ankle a few light nips, running his other hand under the sheet and dancing his fingers up the other thigh. 

"Come on," Levi hisses. Levi looks positively disheveled, his hair sticking to one side of his face. Erwin considers it a victory that Levi is too distracted to hid his flushed cheeks, and he follows the path Levi’s tongue takes, darting out to lick his lips distractedly. Levi looks up to see Erwin staring right at him and looks away embarrassed. 

Levi jerks when he nips the inside of his knee. Erwin’s torturing himself by not yanking the sheets back when he’s this close, but he knows from the way Levi’s watching him that this is all a show. He hefts Levi’s leg over his shoulder, and brings his hand down to press over one of Levi’s. 

Erwin suddenly looks like the predator he really is, breathing harshly like he could get off sucking the inside of Levi’s thighs. Levi’s hand twitches under Erwin’s and he has half a mind to turn his hand over and link their fingers together. 

"Don’t touch yourself okay?" It comes out like a request, but he can see it’s an order from the way Erwin looks at him, not looking at his face but at his neck, like he’s about to go in for the jugular. 

"Yea, yea, whatever, just get on with it." It comes out a bit breathier than he’d intended, but right now he’s not necessarily above begging. Erwin leans forward more, bending his leg back more and shifting the sheets against his straining erection. Levi gasps audibly and Erwin has the audacity to look smug at that. 

Erwin kind of wants to make Levi beg for it, but Levi’s fought for nearly everything in his life and there’s no point in making him fight for this. He pushes the sheets just high enough to uncover Levi’s cock, not missing to chance to rub the length teasingly. Levi nearly sobs in frustration. 

Erwin can count on one hand the number of cocks he’s taken, and he’s never really thought much about it, but Levi has such a pretty cock. His hand squeezes against Levi’s, the other digging into Levi’s thigh and pushing him open even more, before bending down and placing a wet kiss on the tip.

Erwin goes down as far as he can, just sucking and tonguing the underside of his cock. He doesn’t have much in terms of technique, but he’s satisfied with the way Levi’s hand flips over to squeeze his and the noises he’s making. He pulls off to kiss his way down Levi’s cock, following the path of a vein on his underside, before swallowing him even tighter. He likes the way Levi’s looking at him, not at his mouth, but at him like he can’t enough of the way Erwin looks like he wants nothing more than to sit and suck cock for the rest of his life. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," Levi curses when Erwin wraps a hand around the base where he can’t reach with his mouth and drags his hand up, jerking him off with a mixture of his own precome and Erwin’s saliva. Erwin looks amazing down there, pupils blown and eyes wet when he looks up through lashes spiked with tears. Levi pulls the sheets all the way off just to see better. “You act so straight laced and conservative, and yet you’re a freak in bed."

Erwin hums in agreement around his cock, and Levi nearly folds in half, a hand coming up to force Erwin down as far as he can go, thrusting up sporadically before Erwin forces his hip still with a hand. Levi knows he isn’t going to last much longer and tugs on Erwin’s hair to get him to move back, but the other looks more determined than ever, taking him even deeper. 

Erwin isn’t really a swallower, though he can’t say the notion’s crossed his mind too many times, but it’s a mixture of stubbornness and something bordering on adoration that makes him stay down there, sucking as much as can from Levi before pulling off, choking and gasping and trying to swallow everything because Levi hates messes. He doesn’t realize how tightly Levi’s squeezing his hand (or maybe it’s him squeezing Levi’s) until they let go and the blood rushes back. Levi looks dazed and Erwin can’t say he looks much better. He’s sure he’s never going to catch his breath. 

Levi pulls Erwin’s face closer, running his finger through the tousled hair and smoothing it back. He thumbs under Erwin’s bottom lip, brushing off the mess Erwin hadn’t swallowed, and makes sure Erwin’s watching when he sucks his thumb in, licking his own come off. 

"Want me to take care of you?" Levi hadn’t meant for it to come out so tender. 

Erwin hesitates before shaking his head. He couldn’t have been more than half hard, and he wants to make a point. That he did these things because he wants to make Levi happy, not because he wants anything in return. Levi looks confused, but Erwin pushes off the bed, not before pressing a firm kiss to his lips. 

"Gross! Brush your teeth first," Levi fumes behind him, and Erwin can hear the fussiness in his voice.

——

(Then Erwin makes him scrambled eggs and toasts up some frozen waffles. He doesn’t realize they’ve probably gone stale from being in the freezer for years until he takes a bite of his own, but Levi had ate all of his without complaint. 

Levi struts around in just boxers and Erwin’s shirt and lets it hang off his shoulder cause he knows how bothered Erwin gets.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can check out my tumblr (eightmin.tumblr.com), where I take drabble requests and post shorter, sillier stuff.


End file.
